Black Holes
by McFlytheMusical
Summary: Renesmee, Claire and Claudia didn't do anything, so why are they being sent to Camp Green Lake? Because of an incident that happened almost 8 years ago.
1. The Trial

Black Holes

Chapter 1

The Trial

"All arise for the honourable judge Herman."

Inside, I laughed. I didn't think they said that any more. The judge, decked out in a long, black cloak and a ridiculous powdered wig, strolled up the aisle and behind the desk. I sat back down, smoothing my pink dress over my legs.

"Will Renesmee Cullen, Claire Jackson and Claudia Morrison please arise."

I sighed and stood up once more. Yep, that's me, Renesmee Cullen, half vampire, half human.

"Well, missies, you racked yourself up quite a record. Theft of some very expensive motor vehicles and arson of a dance studio," the judge shook his head.

Except I didn't do any of those things.

Let me explain. Ages ago, before I was even born, my mom, while she was a human, went to meet an evil vampire, intent on torturing her to death. My dad, Edward Cullen, raced out to get her, in a stolen car, and, after saving her and killing the vampire, burned down the building. The police were searching for the culprit for years, and they traced it to my family. They arrested me, but realised I must have had help. So, they arrested Claire, Quil's imprint and a young werewolf, and Claudia, who is currently still human, but has had some strange things happening to her.

Jacob Black, one of my best friends and the wolf who imprinted on me, stood up.

"They did nothing," he growled, his lip curling up, revealing his teeth.

"Mr. Black, would you please sit down?" the judge peered over his glasses at Jake, who sat down, still growling. My mom patted his arm, but he shook her off.

"This is a serious crime. However, I am willing to give you a choice. You could have 2 years in jail, or go to Camp Green Lake."

My mom raised her hand.

"What's Camp Green Lake?"

"Camp Green Lake is a delinquent camp for boys. However, the Warden had said that she would have these girls, as the girl's camp is full up. So, what will it be?"

I sighed.

"Camp Green Lake I guess."

I looked at Claire, on my right. She smiled.

"Camp Green Lake."

Claudia smiled too and brushed her blond hair out of her eyes.

"Camp Green Lake."

The judge banged his gavel on the table.

"18 months at Camp Green Lake. Court dismissed."

As soon as he said those words, my mom ran up to me.

"Oh Nessie!" She sobbed, holding me tight.

"Mom. . ." I complained, trying to get out of her grip.

"Don't worry Renesmee. We'll get you out of there," My dad promised.

"It's okay dad. Who knows? It could be fun."

How wrong I was.


	2. Buses, Bozos and Boys

Chapter 2

Buses, Bozos and Boys

I yelped as, once again, my head banged against the window as we rode over another bump.

"Stupid bus," I muttered.

"Ness, don't blame the poor bus," Claire scolded jokingly, but just as she said that, we went over another bump, and another bang of the head.

"Stupid bus."

After one million more holes and one million more head-bangs, we were finally there. The guard pulled us off of the hot bus and into the even hotter desert. A boy was walking past and when he saw us, dropped whatever he was carrying and ran away, his mouth gaping wide.

"They're looking at us like they haven't seen a girl in forever," I whispered. I then realised that since this is a boys camp, that was probably true. Claudia didn't pay attention. She was too busy waving and blowing kisses at all the boys. What a flirt.

I walked towards the office in ,what was to me, slow motion, which was interrupted when the guard pushed me into the office.

An ugly man sat at the desk, spitting out sunflower seeds.

"What's with all the sunflower seeds man?" the guard laughed.

"Gave up smoking. Sit," he commanded. We did just that.

"Renesmee Cullen, Claire Jackson and Claudia Morrison? What kinda names are those?" he asked, but didn't wait for an answer, " My name is Mr. Sir." Mr Sir? And he thinks our names are ridiculous! "You will address me as this at all times. Got it?"

We nodded. "Yes Mr. Sir."

"Gimme your backpacks," he commanded. I clutched tightly onto mine, but released my grip when he looked at me threateningly. He looked through them, and threw them back at us.

"Follow me." He lead us to a small shack which was filled with orange jumpsuits and black boots.

"Everyday, you will dig one hole, 5 feet deep, 5 feet wide. Your shovel is your measuring stick. Here are your jumpsuits." He threw us two hideous orange jumpsuits and work boots. "One is for work, one is for relaxation. Laundry is every 3 days. Then your relaxation clothes become your work clothes." Just then, a stupid looking man bounded in.

" Renesmee, Claire, Claudia? My name is Mr Pendanski. I will be your counsellor. You are in D-Tent. D stands for diligence. Follow me," he bounded back out, motioning for us to join him.

He lead us to an ugly green tent with a giant black D on it and pushed us inside. There was seven cots in view, and giant white curtain draped in the back corner. There were seven boys in there as well. Five of them were playing cards, but two were on a cot, looking at a sheet of paper in fascination. If that was the only entertainment around here, then I would be bored to death.

"Who the chica's Mom?" one of the boys asked.

"This is Renesmee, Claire and Claudia. Girls, this is Rex, Theodore, Alan, Ricky, Jose, Stanley and Zero."

"Mom, that ain't right. I'm X-Ray and this is Armpit, Squid, Zig-Zag, Magnet, Caveman and. . . er. . . Zero again," a skinny black boy with giant glasses said, pointing at each of the boys.

"Cool. And, call me Nessie." I said.

"Well, I'll leave you alone then ladies. Remember boys, it should be no labour to be nice to your neighbour." And with that, he bounced out.

"Hi," Claire said quietly, playing with the ends of her long,brown hair.

Claudia didn't say anything. She was too busy eying Zig-Zag up and down.

Suddenly, a loud bell went off.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Dinner. C'mon."


	3. Bonding Time

**A/N: I haven't done an authors note yet, so here it is:**

**WOW! Already 2 reviews!**

**quillgal- Thanks so much! Yes I am a mastermind- an EVIL mastermind! BWAHAHAHAAA! I am obsessed with Twilight and Holes!**

**soursugarquills32- Wow, that's a long review! Thank you so much! My idea sort of came when we started reading Holes at school, right after I finished reading Breaking Dawn (I've read all the books and Holes too!) I have actually been thinking about pairings and I kind of like the Idea of a Stanley/Renesmee pairing (On my profile, there is a poll for pairings if you want to vote). I am warned! Luckily, it was the end of school today, so I have a whole half term to write! You won't be very sad then, because here is chapter 3!**

Chapter 3

Bonding Time

We followed the boys towards a dirty building, which I assumed was the mess hall. I watched the boys go up to the counter and get their food, then went up myself. The boy serving us ladled something that had a resemblance to dog poo onto our plates with no fuss, but as we walked away I heard him say "8" to his friend next to him.

"Yo girls! Over here!" The one called X-Ray yelled, motioning us to his table. Claudia was there almost instantly, perched next to Zig-Zag on a bench. He blushed and shuffled away from her.

I walked over to them and sat next to Caveman, with Claire on my left.

"Hey," he smiled.

"Hi," I replied, looking down at my food. Whatever was on that plate, it looked like it was moving.

"Um, do we actually have to eat this?"

"You get used to it. Trust me, I would know," Caveman whispered.

"Do I want to get used to it?" I asked.

He laughed quietly, making me feel a bit uncomfortable. Of course, it was hard to feel comfortable surrounded by criminal boys.

"So, what you get in for?" X-Ray asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, we stole a bunch of cars and burned down a dance studio," Claudia announced proudly. _Except we didn't, _I added silently in my head.

"What type of cars?" Zig-Zag asked. Claudia grinned, glad that she'd finally got his attention.

"Good, fast cars," she smiled.

"Cool," he grinned, and turned his attention towards his food again.

I looked over at Claire, who seemed to be talking to Zero. Great, everyone was talking but me. Even Zero.

I decided to empty my tray, like I had seen some of the boys do. I walked over to the place where we emptied trays and chucked mine away. Caveman followed me, like a little magnet. Wait, wasn't that Magnet's job?

The tray was quite near to the Mess Hall, so it wasn't long before I was in that little green tent, wondering where I could have a nap. Just as I began to wonder that, Caveman raced into the tent, a little bit red and panting like crazy.

"Um. . . Caveman is it?" he nodded, "Where do I sleep?"

"Oh, behind there," Stanley pointed at the white sheet, "Apparently, you need your personal space."

I peeked behind the curtain, and ,sure enough, there were three fresh, new cots.

"Thanks," I mumbled, before grabbing my backpack, which I'd had on my shoulder, and going behind the curtain to get set up. I lay down on my cot, fantasies springing in my head of what life would have been like if the police had never taken up that case again. I would still be at home, I would be able to hang out with my friends, I would be able to go cliff diving, I would be able to have wintery hugs from my parents, I might still be dating Jacob, who I can't seem to move on from. We were just friends now, but if I hadn't been arrested, hadn't been sent here, maybe, maybe, things would be different. . .

The sound of Claudia's voice broke up my fantasies.

"Ness! Ness! Where are you?" she yelled. I groaned.

"Under here Claud. What do you want?"

"I wanted to tell you I got a nickname!"

"Oh. . . cool! What is it?"

"Cloud!"

"Cool!"

Mr Sir's ugly head suddenly appeared round the tent flap.

"That's nice Girl Scouts, but it's time to get to sleep."

I sighed heavily and leaned down into my scratchy sheet. I soon fell into a deep, deep sleep.


	4. Renesmee

Chapter 4

Renesmee

-Stanley-

It all started when Pendanski put a sheet around the three unused cots in the corner.

"What's that for Mom?" X-Ray had asked.

"New campers. They need their personal space," he had replied.

Nobody asked any more questions.

A week after that, the dirty yellow bus arrived once more, carrying the new campers. I groaned. So _these _were the campers that had been getting special treatment. When they stepped off however, I was mesmerised.

The first girl that got off was blonde and thin. She seemed to enjoy all the attention that she was getting because she kept waving like those models in beauty pageants. I had to admit, she was pretty, but not at all my type.

The next girl was pushed off of the bus. I could tell by the way she stumbled down the steps. Her long brown hair swished around her tanned skin, and she looked very nervous. Zero seemed to straighten up when he saw her.

It was the final girl that caught my attention. She stepped off of the bus fluidly and looked around. Her long, light copper hair (which was pulled up in a high ponytail) shone in the sun and her chocolate brown eyes glistened. It was hard not to look at her, as she was wearing a striped tank top and tiny shorts that showed off her tanned legs. She was beautiful.

I knew that I was turning bright red and I think she saw me, because I could have sworn she smiled at me, but I wasn't sure. I hoped that it was true.

And then, when Mom introduced us, it was even more amazing to hear her musical voice say my name. And her name. What a lovely name. Renesmee. Nessie for short.

At dinner she talked to me.

"Hi," she said.

I was speechless. Never has a girl, let alone one this gorgeous, talked to me without rushing away afterwards with some stupid excuse. I mean, sure I started the conversation by saying 'hi', but I didn't think she would reply.

"Um, do we actually have to eat this?" she asked. I felt a lump rise into my throat. I gulped it down and managed to reply.

"You get used to it. Trust me, I would know."

"Do I want to get used to it?" she joked. We were actually having a conversation! I laughed quietly, but she looked a bit uncomfortable. That's what usually happens, so I decided to stop talking for a while. Luckily, X-Ray chose that moment to ask them why they were here.

Stealing a car. Arson. Who could have thought that three sweet, innocent looking girls could have done something that bad. Before I could ask how they'd managed it, Renesmee went to empty her tray. I'd gotten up and emptied my tray before I knew what I was doing. I probably looked like an idiot, but doesn't everyone when they like someone. Wait, do I like Renesmee? Of course I do. Who wouldn't? She's gorgeous.

Nessie ran out of the Mess Hall at full speed. She was really fast and it took a while before I finally managed to catch up with her in the tent.

"Um. . . Caveman is it?" She remembered my name! "Where do I sleep?" _Okay, be cool Caveman, be cool_, my brain said. I pointed to the white sheet Mom had put up only a week before.

"Oh, behind there. Apparently, you need your personal space."

She smiled and went behind the curtain, her backpack still on her back. She'd had that all through dinner, and I was about to ask her why when I realised she must have not known where to put it.

The rest of the guys came through the tent flap just then, with Claire and Claudia, or Cloud as she was now known as. Mr Sir soon got us asleep before her constant jabbering away to Zig-Zag gave me a headache. Thank God for annoying cowboys with bad teeth.

I couldn't help thinking about Renesmee that night. She was perfect, a little too perfect. Actually, there can't be such a thing as too perfect. She was just right.

And just right is good enough for me.


End file.
